


Assassin's Creed

by kiraisstillhere



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: there are probably going to be a lot of OCs, this is basically an idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has been on the run from the Head for years. Tyler has never had a friend. But overthrowing the government is something that everyone does with their best friend, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got this idea from a post by saintstump on tumblr after the Fairly Local video was released, so here goes it.

_Joshua Dun was a man of few words. He let his hair do most of the talking and his actions do the rest. Staying quiet was an art within itself, but that was something that he was willing to suffer through, because the government would rather have him be a loud, chirping Airhead talking for days about nothing, and he could not do that to himself. He would never retract to that level. And the Head wanted Josh's skull on a silver platter with a blade stabbed through it because of that._

_\--_

_Tyler Joseph was alone. So very alone. He had left home after both of his parents were Confiscated from their secluded home by the government. He wanted to avoid all violence at any cost, and for three years he had all but managed the art of becoming invisible. Did it get sad, being away from people all the time? Sure, but it was the price paid to stay out of conflict. The government did not know he existed anymore, and that's how he liked it. Until he met the infamous Joshua Dun._

_\--_

_It was early morning, the sun just barely breaking through the misty grey of the cloud barrier. Tyler was shuffling along the pavement, his worn red beanie yanked almost completely over his eyes. His too-big shirt hung to his knees and his jeans were definitely too small, clinging to his legs for dear life, it seemed. He had heard the footsteps, but in a different plane of existence. Tyler just kept his pace, dragging his feet, looking every bit the part of a tired, homeless beggar, when they slammed together. Tyler stumbled backwards, literally jolted into consciousness by the impact. In his dazed perception, he saw a guy with stretched ears and bright red hair standing in front of him. The guy's eyes flicked over Tyler's unassuming figure; not sexually, but in an authoritative manner that, frankly, scared Tyler into silence. "We're going to have to hide," he said at last, muttering the phrase as if it were a math test. "What?" Tyler asked. He had been moving along at his own pace, just trying to find a place to sleep, and this guy wanted to hide with him? The other took a deep breath, and then looked around at their surroundings. Within a few seconds, Tyler was grabbed by the wrist and yanked into a nearby auto-limbs shop, left to stare dumbly around the fluorescent lighted room while his new acquaintance stalked up to the glass showcase and talked in low murmurs to the employee behind the counter, who nodded and glanced at Tyler every once in a while. The employee reached under the glass and revealed a key ring, which was handed to Redhead, who in turn approached Tyler again and motioned for him to follow._

_\--_

_"What's your name?" Redhead asked. The quiet of the hall that they were walking down was weighing on Tyler's shoulders, and he was actually grateful for the small talk. "T-Tyler," he stuttered out. He felt his hand twitch, then his neck and nose, thankful that Redhead couldn't see. "Tyler?" Redhead said. It wasn't quite and awe-inspired tone, but it wasn't mocking either. He reached the door that they were looking for, reaching into his pocket and digging out the key ring. He tried one key and the door clicked open. "W-what's yours?" Tyler asked nervously. "My what?" Redhead asked casually. "You-your name." Redhead turned around, leaning against the open door, and huge grin plastered in his face. "Me? I'm Joshua. Joshua Dun." And with that, he heaved the door open the rest of the way, holding it open for Tyler, who was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that it was Joshua Dun._

_\---_

**Yay, new story opening! The lovely saintstump.tumblr.com allowed me to use their text post as a prompt for a story, because it was too good to pass up Dystopian!Josh okay. I had to.**


End file.
